A technology using a capsule is widely known as a structure that supports a steering device which gives a rudder angle to a vehicle wheel in accordance with a rotation of a steering wheel. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology that protects a driver (an operator) from a steering wheel which is pressed upward (as a secondary collision) in such a manner that a part of a capsule is cut so that a steering column moves toward a front side of a vehicle body when an excessive load is applied to the steering column attached to the vehicle body through the capsule so that the steering column is pressed toward the front side of the vehicle body.